The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Wired and/or wireless devices for executing applications, communicating data, and storing data have become important tools in both business and social environments. Individuals have come to rely on these devices to undertake everyday tasks, particularly tasks involving the sharing and communication of data. Users demand these communications capabilities, and as such, network providers that meet the consumer demands, do so while charging a fee for the provided services.
In some instances, in order to avoid payment of fees for communications, hackers may attempt to exploit security failures in software executed by communications devices. For example, vulnerabilities in software executed by a communications device, such as a cell phone or other mobile terminal, can be identified by hackers. Hackers may then exploit the vulnerability to communicate free of charge, use a cellular phone on unapproved cellular communications systems, or exploit other functionality of the cellular phone or the communications systems supporting the device.